


The Cat's Paw

by whiteroses77



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is given an assignment and Bruce offers his help. Neither realises where it will lead them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The Cat’s Paw 1/5  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 2,920  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark is given an assignment and Bruce offers his help. Neither realises where it will lead them. 

~B~

The Justice League meeting came to an end. As they stood up from their seats, the others trailed out. Superman went over to the window and stared out at the vastness of space outside. Batman frowned beneath his cowl. He walked over and joined him. He reached out and put his hand on his red cape clad shoulder. He asked, “Is something bothering you?”

Superman sighed loudly and asked, “How did you guess?”

Batman said, “Because I know you Clark, what’s wrong?”

Superman turned his head and flashed a smile at him. “Nothing earthshattering, my editor Perry has just assigned me a story.”

“A story you don’t like?”

His friend complained, “Lois refused to do it and as far as Perry White is concerned it’s a fluff piece, and he doesn’t want to waste one of his best reporters on it but someone has to go.”

Batman tittered and then glanced around the conference room making sure no one else had heard it. It was empty and they were alone. Batman chortled, “Oh Clark, I thought it was something terrible.”

Superman pulled a face, “It is terrible Bruce.” 

“Oh don’t be such a drama queen.”

Superman glared at him sulkily, “Bruce, I’ve got to report on a museum exhibit in Gotham, of all places.”

He remembered the list of social gatherings that Alfred had given him. He grimaced too, “Shit, I think I’m expected to go to that too, the exhibit centre piece is the world famous Bast Eye emerald isn’t it?”

Superman nodded, “I’ve been assigned to report on the display at the Gotham Museum all next week.”

He gazed out at the starriness of the solar system. He revealed, “Alfred has gone to England for a few weeks. I was planning to stay at the Wayne Tower penthouse until Alfred comes home to the Manor.” 

Superman joked, “That big old place is going to feel empty without that old man.”

He nodded seriously, “Exactly.”

His teammate smiled at him, “I never realised you were so sentimental.”

“Only when something is special to me.” Then an idea came to him. He suggested lightly, “Hey, you can stay at my place during your stay. It’s cheaper than a hotel.”

Superman laughed it off, “There’s no need to worry. I can easily fly to Gotham whenever I need to.” 

Bruce himself was a stickler for details. He could not imagine being so blasé about being seen in the wrong place at the right time. Even though he had to admit, it annoyed him having to divide his time doing so. 

He wondered at Clark’s reticence and asked wryly, “Do you have problem staying at my penthouse in Gotham with me?”

His friend’s eyes widened and then he smiled at him, and denied it, “Of course not, why would there be?”

He would brook no argument, “That’s settled then. I’ll see you when you arrive.”

~S~

Clark had just finished packing the things he was taking to Gotham with him. There was a knock on the door to his apartment, so he went and answered it. He opened the door to find his desk mate on the doorstep. Lois was standing there with a pizza box under her arm and a sheepish look on her face. She showed him the box, “Hey, I brought a peace offering… pizza." She lifted and showed him the six pack of beers she had brought too, “…and beer.” 

Clark snorted, "Are we at war?"

Lois shrugged, "I found out Perry is making you go do that museum gig, tough break."

"Are you sorry you turned it down?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Lois rolled her eyes, and chuckled, "Of course not." she pushed past him with the pizza, "That's why I brought the pizza."

Clark shook his head with fond frustration at his close friend’s behaviour. Lois slapped the pizza box down on the coffee table and opened it. Then she offered him a beer. 

Lois sat down on the couch and served herself a slice. She glanced around and spotted his luggage ready to go. She frowned, "What's with the bag?"

He sat down too, and said sarcastically, "Have you forgotten already, I’m being sent to Gotham, Lois."

Her brow creased more, "But you aren't staying over though."

Clark grimaced and admitted, "I wasn’t going to, but I’ve been invited to stay at a friend's house."

"A friend..." Lois' eyes widened, "Oh my god, Bruce Wayne invited you to stay at his place, at Wayne Manor?"

He shook his head, "His butler Alfred is on vacation or something, and Bruce invited me to stay at his penthouse... with him."

Lois exclaimed, "Are you crazy Smallville. You can't stay with Bruce alone."

Clark asked bewildered, “What... why not?”

Lois swallowed, "Smallville, we’re talking about two seriously hot guys all alone, no interruptions, nothing else to focus on..."

Clark raised an eyebrow at Lois admitting she thought both he and Bruce were hot. But he said, "Bruce is my friend, just because he’s hot doesn’t mean…”

Lois pointed at him, “Ha-ha you see, you think he’s hot too.”

He chuckled, “I think the fact he’s hot is obvious… isn’t it?”

His friend took a sip of her beer and hummed, “It’s true. The thing is the guy knows it too.”

He sniggered, “So he’s self-assured what’s that got to do with anything?”

Lois rolled her eyes as if it was obvious, “Men like Bruce Wayne know they can have anyone they want, so why wouldn’t he if the opportunity arises.” She took another sip and then she asked, “Does he know that you, you know bat for both sides?”

He tilted his head and scowled, “Lois, first of all Bruce isn’t actually anything like his public image, secondly even if he was bisexual too it doesn’t mean anything, and thirdly, even if he were who says I’d be interested anyway?”

“Are you saying you wouldn’t be?” she pushed.

Clark gazed at her not knowing how to reply to that. 

Lois nodded, taking his silence as a confession, “You see, and face it, Smallville you might not be able to handle something as hot as that.”

He squinted at her, “Don't worry Lois, I’ll be fine, besides nothing is going to happen between me and Bruce."

“Okay, whatever you say, Smallville.” She shrugged and changed the subject, “So are we going to see if there are any good movies on TV.”

Clark shook his head and passed Lois the remote control, “Here, you find something.” Then he reached for a slice of pizza.

~B~

It had been a few days since Bruce had made his offer to Clark, to give the visiting journalist a place to stay during his visit. They had been friends for ages however; this was going to be the first time they had been in such close proximity for an extended period. 

After he had made the offer to his friend, he had worried about how it might disrupt his schedule however; now after his arrival and the first afternoon here, Clark was settling in and Bruce was getting comfortable with the arrangement. He believed it was going to be just fine. With Clark’s own life, his work and his own patrolling it was just going to be a part of their daily lives for the time being. 

He went to the doorway of the guest room and peeked in. He revealed, “Clark, the takeout as arrived.”

Clark turned and saw him. He was half undressed, and his fingers were hooked into the waistband of his uniform bottoms. Bruce’s gaze focused on Clark’s ass and the tight fabric stretched over it, almost moulded to the curves. He met Clark’s eyes and he commented with a humorous tone, “Without the cape I didn’t realise how tight your tights were.”

His friend grumbled, “Actually these are new.”

Bruce nodded. He had noticed when Clark had started wearing them. He asked, “What happened to your other ones, the ones you told me your mom made? I somehow thought they were indestructible. They never seemed to get damaged.”

“Only when I’m wearing them and it doesn’t really stop dirt. Anyway these are replacements made by my Fortress.” His hands skated along the fabric at his hips and Bruce’s eyes followed their path, Clark grimaced unawares and complained, “Kryptonian material seems to be truly skin tight.” 

Bruce swallowed and replied, “If you’re that bothered I am sure your mom will make a new set for you, but these do look great.”

Clark smiled brightly, “You think?”

He nodded and said, “Come on the food is getting cold.”

“All right, I’m on my way.” Clark agreed.

Then he headed for the door, but then glanced back and saw as Clark’s hands pushed the material down revealing his toned ass. Bruce took a breath, and turned away and let it out again slowly. Then he returned to the lounge. He chuckled internally, ‘Don’t even go there.’

~*~

The evening of the charity gala, Clark was scouring the ballroom for an angle for his story, while Bruce hobnobbed. He carried around a flute of champagne and pretended not to be terribly bored. The only bright spark was dancing with this very pretty brunette in his arms. She was challenging and coy and then soul searchingly earnest in turn. She was the first woman in a long time that had intrigued him. 

“You’re very graceful, Ms Kyle.”

As the music ended, she smiled up at him, “It’s been a pleasure, Mr Wayne.”

He held her gaze, and murmured, “That sounds as though you are saying goodnight Selina and I was hoping…”

Her tongue swept her lips, “What were you hoping?”

Bruce smiled and glanced around, his gaze came to rest on Clark making his way through the crowds. When he saw him bump into someone and adjust his glasses, Bruce grinned. He turned back to the woman with him, “Um… I am sorry what was you saying?”

Selina Kyle laughed lightly at his disinterest, “Nothing, I’ve got more interesting things to do myself tonight. Goodnight Bruce.”

With regret, he watched as she walked away. His friend walked up beside him and followed his gaze. Clark asked him with a smile in his voice, “Who was that?”

“Her name is Selina Kyle and she my friend is a missed opportunity.”

Clark leaned in, Bruce’s eyelids fluttered closed as Clark spoke near his ear, “From what I’ve learned about you, if you want something you make it happen.”

He opened his eyes and met Clark’s gaze, Bruce noticed there was a touch of impishness about him at the moment that he found very endearing. He smiled, “You’re right but I’m also quite adept at self-denial as well, for the right reasons.”

Clark raised an eyebrow and smiled, “What reasons would they be?”

Bruce smiled slowly, “Ones that would probably sound ridiculous spoken aloud.”

~*~

Later after the gala, before his patrol, Bruce left his bedroom shirtless wearing only his black tuxedo pants. He walked out to the living area. He realised Clark wasn’t around. So he considered his choices. He didn’t know when Clark would get back. He glanced at the telephone and then he went and looked in the refrigerator. Should he order something from his favourite restaurant or make an attempt to make something nice for supper himself? 

He was still standing there studying the contents of the refrigerator when Clark spoke from behind. “What are you doing?”

He told him; “I was wondering if I should make us something for…” 

He turned around, and found Superman behind him. Bruce swallowed as Superman’s gaze slowly rose to meet his. Damn he was sure Clark was checking him out. For a second he felt self-conscious only wearing his pants, but then again it wasn’t the first time Clark had seen him shirtless. He noticed the bag that Superman was carrying. 

Superman smiled, “I got us Chinese.”

Bruce could not resist that smile; he smiled in return and asked knowingly, “Authentic?”

His friend nodded, “Huh-huh.”

He told him enthusiastically, “Great.”

Superman smiled and said, “I’ll just get changed.”

Then he put down the bag on the coffee table and went to the guest bedroom. Bruce removed the containers from the bag. He glanced around thoughtfully. A minute later Clark re-joined him. He was wearing some jeans, and slipping a grey t-shirt over his head as he walked forward. Bruce asked, “Do you want some wine with supper?”

Clark straightened the hem of his t-shirt and then frowned at him, “I thought you told me you don’t really drink?”

He concurred, “You’re right I don’t, but I’ve some in stock. You can have some if you want.”

His companion shrugged, “I’m not against drinking, I drink to be sociable, but it doesn’t affect me and if you’re not drinking, I would prefer… um have you got a soda?”

Bruce chuckled, “Yeah of course.” He went to the refrigerator and peered in, “Do you want ginger ale or coke?”

Clark appeared bashful as he selected, “A coke… please.”

“Do you want a glass?” he offered.

His friend grinned, “It’s takeout, Bruce not a sit down meal.”

He smiled, “Of course.” and then got himself one as well. Then they got comfortable in the easy chairs, ate their food, and drank their beverages and chatted about today’s adventures. 

~*~

The cartons were empty, as well as the empty bottles of coke; he climbed out of the chair, and went to the refrigerator to get a couple more. He opened them, and headed back to his chair. He stretched out his hand offering a bottle to Clark, as he did he saw Clark’s gaze sweep his body. Shit! Clumsily the bottle slipped from his grasp, and the contents spilled over his friend. 

Clark jumped out of his skin, and Bruce taunted with flustered laughter, “Geez I’d have thought you could’ve caught that Superman.”

His friend scowled at him and pulled at his sopping t-shirt, “I need to see it before I can react.”

Bruce swallowed and thought, yeah you didn’t see it because you were looking at me instead, or at least I thought you were. Maybe it was a sugar high from the sodas.

Clark glanced up at him, he teased, “Nice catlike reflexes you have there, Batman.”

Shit! Was Clark flirting with him? This was making him crazy because he knew he wasn’t imagining it. He shook himself and said, “I’ll get you another.” 

He reached down and grasped the glass bottle that had been saved by the plush carpet. He turned and went back to the refrigerator. When he turned back, he saw Clark had pulled off his wet t-shirt, and Bruce almost dropped another. 

He returned to Clark and he noticed how Clark’s broad muscular back tapered down to his ass, this time it was shown off by denim. Damn, how come he had never noticed Clark’s superb ass before this visit. Actually, that was a lie; he had always known how good his ass looked, it was just a random thought that came and went that he normally tried not to take much notice of. 

He glanced up and saw Clark was watching him as he stared at his ass. A smile played at the edges of his lips. Bruce narrowed his gaze slightly and gave him his bottle of soda. They both took their seats. Bruce drank a mouthful of soda as Clark gazed at him. Bruce was extremely aware that they were both sitting there shirtless. Then Clark lounged back and somehow effortlessly showed off his body. Then he raised the bottle to his lips and took a swig.

For a few moments, Bruce let his eyes feast on his friend. Clark seemed to want the attention, and for those few irresponsible moments, he was willing to give him that attention. 

~S~

Clark groaned internally as he saw the interest there in Bruce Wayne’s eyes. Clark had always known how incredibly sexy his friend was. However, it wasn’t until his invitation to stay here at his penthouse that Clark had seen any signs that Bruce had similar thoughts about him. It wasn’t as if Clark had been pining away for him or anything. It was just nice to know the admiration was mutual. 

He knew from getting to know the real man behind the Batman, he had never been in the market for serious relationships, he believed he didn’t have time for them, which of course suited his public image. And Clark himself wasn’t really in the market for meaningless sex. He smiled to himself; the sex itself wouldn’t be so bad.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him and leered. Clark realised Bruce had taken the smile to be an egotistical one. He shook his head shyly. Bruce murmured, “I never realised Superman was so good at flirting.” 

Clark glanced away, “That’s because I’m not.”

“I would say you are.”

He licked his lips and shook his head shyly. 

Bruce smiled, but said with an edge to his voice, “You shouldn’t flirt with me if you don’t mean it, Clark.”

Clark deferred, “Isn’t it time for your patrol?”

His friend chuckled smugly and then nodded, “Of course you’re right.”

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: The Cat’s Paw 2/5  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce Clark/Selina, Bruce/Selina  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,086  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce meets someone who gives his feelings a new perspective.

~S~

As Bruce stood up, about to head to the elevator that would take him to the basement to begin his patrol, Clark gazed at his friend, and he admired his shirtless muscled torso. Bruce saw him doing it. Bruce took a noticeable breath and then he took the couple of strides over to him. Then his friend leaned over, cupped his face with one hand, and Clark’s eyes widened. Then as he kissed him, his eyes closed in pleasure and his mouth opened reflexively under Bruce’s. His friend’s fingers held him more firmly, and Clark moaned enjoying his very pleasurable ministrations. Then Bruce pulled away slowly, he hummed, “Hmm I’ll see you when I get back.”

Clark stuttered in surprise of his friend’s assumptions, “I…I don’t think…”

“You kissed me.” Bruce said playfully.

“That doesn’t mean…”

“No…?”

“No. I…I mean it didn’t mean anything. It was just a kiss.”

Bruce asked silkily, “Are you sure?”

Clark nodded nervously and shyly.

~*~

Later that night Superman flew above the rooftops of Gotham. He came across a stalemate on the rooftop of the Gotham museum. He floated down unnoticed and he heard Batman state roughly, “You’re not getting away with that emerald.”

The slinky obviously female leather clad figure cocked her hip. She smiled sultrily at him, “Oh Batman, try to take it back, I dare you.”

Batman breathed deeply, exhaling with a rumble, “You think you can take me?”

She ran her hand over her body suggestively, she moved in real close to Batman, pressing her hands against his chest. He heard her whisper, “I bet I can, but can you handle me, Batman?” Batman licked his lips at the display and her attempted seduction. She wheedled, “C’mon we both know you don’t need to do this.”

Batman replied sternly, “I can’t just let you go.”

She shrugged at him, “Wrong answer.”

Then suddenly she pushed away from his armour covered chest and used the momentum to somersault and kick Batman under the chin. Batman was stunned and went down and the woman landed on the rooftop and glanced back, “You should’ve listened to me.”

She set off over the rooftop, pulling a long whip from her waist as she went. However, she found that they were not alone. Superman met her with a friendly smile. “Hi there, did you accidently take something that didn’t belong to you, you naughty kitty?”

The beautiful burglar narrowed her gaze at Superman through her mask. Then she glanced back and saw that Batman had arisen to his feet. When she returned her gaze to Superman, she checked him out slowly. She leered, “You sure are pretty, aren’t you. The Bat wasn’t interested, but I don’t suppose I could tempt you Superman?” 

He could not resist checking her out in return. She was incredible sexy in her little cat-burglar outfit. 

“…a man like you already has everything…” The Catwoman saw his admiration and she smiled, “Or maybe there is something.”

Batman declared, “You’re wasting your time with him too.”

She slinked towards Superman. When she got in real close, she gazed up at him. Superman held her gaze with a glint in his eyes. Catwoman’s eyes lit up, and she declared, “There it is.”

She sprang up, grasping his head, and she kissed him full on the mouth.

As her soft lips caressed his Superman groaned, and then he returned the kiss naughtily for a few moments, their lips, and mouths were sliding over each other’s intently. Their tongues met. Damn she was a good kisser. Superman opened his eyes and his gaze met that of his friend. He was looking on expressionlessly. Then Superman saw a nerve twitch near Batman’s eye and he smiled into the kiss.

Catwoman pulled back and stared at him in amazement. She licked her lips, and she purred, “There’s more to you than meets the eye isn’t there.” 

Superman glanced over her shoulder at Batman again. Then Superman focused his vision on her. Of course, her identity wasn’t that unexpected with their way of life. He smiled at her, “Maybe there is, but you still can’t have that emerald, Ms Kyle.”

Batman’s eyes widened with surprise at her identity. 

She grimaced, “Pesky x-ray vision.”

Superman grinned at her.

Catwoman smirked, “It is a bit expensive to fence anyway. I just wanted to prove I could get it. Are you going to take me in Superman?” she asked coyly holding her wrists together for imaginary handcuffs.

He glanced at Batman again. Superman shrugged at him. It wasn’t as if she had actually hurt anyone. Then the corner of Batman’s mouth kicked up at the corner and he suggested, “I’ll make her return it to the museum and nobody will be none the wiser.”

He knew just by that suggestion that Batman liked this woman. Superman could not blame him for it. He suggested, “I’ll go and continue my patrol.”

She purred, “Thanks for the super kiss.”

Superman rolled his eyes and flew off.

~*~

Later on at Bruce’s penthouse at the top of Wayne Tower, Clark was getting ready for bed. He had already undressed. He was only wearing his boxers. But then he decided to go to the kitchen so he could get a drink of water. As he entered, he became aware of the sounds of fumbling around in the dark lounge area. He switched on the light and stilled in surprise, his eyes widened. 

The two figures sprawled on the couch, turned, and stared at him in surprise with kiss bruised lips. She had her thighs spread for him and Bruce was between them. Clark saw that Bruce was shirtless and his hand was disappearing under the folds of material of the brunette’s dress. 

Clark and Bruce gazed at each other for a very long moment. Then Bruce swallowed and said nervously, “Um hey, this is Selina Kyle, Selina this is my best friend, Clark.”

Selina’s eyes were wide as she stared at him. Then she chuckled almost embarrassed but not quite, “Hi Clark.”

Clark blinked and came to his senses, and he averted his eyes bashfully, “Um hi, I’m just getting…” he pointed at it, and then went to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water. He glanced back and stumbled as he realised he should not have, “Sorry um goodnight.”

Clark returned to the guest bedroom. He was embarrassed for interrupting them but also a tad irritated that Bruce had brought the Catwoman home with him. He wondered about it. He had left Batman on that rooftop with Catwoman, and somehow it was Bruce that had brought her home with him. 

He had seen Selina’s gaze slip over his body out there and he licked his lips remembering that kiss, remembering how she tasted. Then he remembered the kiss he shared with his best friend and how good that had been. For a second he thought about the fact that she was out there in the lounge with Bruce, and they were enjoying the same things now and probably more later. Things Bruce had indicated that he wanted to do with Clark. He groaned to himself, and shook his head at his frustrating thoughts and he slipped into bed.

~B~

In the dusky light of his bedroom, Bruce gazed at the ceiling enjoying the afterglow, enjoying the sensation of a beautiful slightly damp, completely satisfied woman draped over his body. Selina had her head laid on his chest. He smiled as she purred softly, “You live up to your dual reputations.”

Bruce murmured as he carded her hair, “Is that a good thing?”

She smiled into his chest, “Hmm it’s good.” Her fingertips played against his skin, as she asked, “So Superman’s real name is Clark?”

“So you caught that?”

“Well I probably wouldn’t have if I hadn’t met him as Superman tonight. Even with messy hair and only those cute blue plaid boxer shorts on, he had nowhere to hide.” 

Then she let out an unconscious little moan.

Bruce inquired knowingly, “He turned you on?”

She raised her gaze to him and tried to look innocent. 

Bruce chuckled dryly, “Don’t forget where I had my fingers when he walked in, Selina. He made you wet.”

Selina laughed lightly, “It was you making me wet, Bruce.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, and licked his lips and modified, “Wetter.”

She asked, “Okay I admit it, but can you blame a girl?”

He licked his lips again, ‘No not at all.’ he thought. He remembered watching Clark kiss Selina right there in front of him with no regards to Bruce’s feelings, that goading little smile. He remembered the surprised look on Clark’s face when he walked in on him and Selina. He remembers seeing a touch of jealousy there in his eyes too. Bruce smiled smugly to himself. He had gotten exactly the reaction he wanted.

She continued obliviously, “Anyway I held one of the most expensive emeralds in the world in my hand and I got to kiss Superman and fuck Batman in one night and I refuse to be made ashamed.”

He groaned. He reached for her, “I don’t want you to be ashamed.”

Then he kissed her again and she melted against him.

~S~

Superman floated above Metropolis.

Lois’ warning came back to him. He groaned internally. God Lois had been completely right. Clark rang the phone number and then waited for the other end to be picked up, then, “Hello?”

“Hi, it’s me. Are you at home or still at work?”

There was a grumble of acknowledgment, then, “I’m just about to pack up and head home I promise.”

He requested, “Meet me on the roof.”

~*~

He waited on the edge of the building and then the roof access door opened and his friend exited. She smiled, “Hey, Smallville.”

He reached out his hand and said, “Fly with me.”

Lois gave him a cheeky grin, “You know I can never resist that invitation. She took his hand and he pulled her into his arms. She pretended to swoon, “Oh Superman.”

Superman grinned at her and then they flew off towards the horizon. 

Unconsciously he headed for Gotham. Lois was quiet enjoying the flight. Then as they came near Wayne tower, Superman came to halt, not wanting to enter. He manoeuvred Lois until they were upright, and she placed her feet on his and her arms around his neck and they hovered like that going around into slow circles. 

Lois raised an eyebrow, “So?”

He mumbled, “You were right.”

“Right about what?” she asked.

“Bruce has been flirting like crazy. He’s kind of made it clear he wants… me.”

Lois’ eyes brightened as she leered but Clark shook his head, “It’s not that simply Lois…”

She asked, “You want him?” 

He shrugged, “Maybe.” 

She scoffed, “Yeah, right. I’m floating starboard to Wayne tower because you like the architecture. So he wants you?” 

He cringed, “He wants something but…”

“What’s the problem, Smallville…?” Lois came to halt as she glanced over his shoulder and asked, “Who the hell is the femme fatale?”

Clark turned and looked over his shoulder, he saw into Bruce’s bedroom window and saw Selina Kyle gazing out watching them. Clark winced, “That’s the problem Lois. We met her tonight.”

Lois frowned in thought and then she exclaimed, “What the hell, are you saying that Bruce is fucking her and…”

Clark nodded, “Yeah, it’s like he doesn’t know what he wants, god Lois I don’t know what I want either.”

“Or the son of a bitch is just playing around…” then she gazed at him shrewdly, “or he’s just trying to make you jealous.”

“I don’t know what to do, Lo.”

Lois shrugged, “If I were you Smallville I’d play his game right back, make him jealous.”

He thought about Bruce’s non reaction when he kissed Selina. He told Lois, “I think I already did.”

Lois raised an eyebrow in question and Clark shook his head, “Thanks for the advice I’ll think about it; I’ll take you home now.”

His friend demanded, “You take a gal flying and you don’t buy her dinner, what kind of gentleman are you?”

He grinned and apologized, “Come on in, I’ll make us something to eat.”

~B~

Selina glanced back over her shoulder at Bruce lying on the bed, she asked, “Who’s the damsel?”

Bruce stood up from the bed and walked over and stood closely behind her, he gazed out of the window. She moaned and giggled when she felt his interest pressed against her.

He watched as Superman floated outside with Lois Lane in his arms. He revealed, “That’s no damsel that’s Lois Lane.”

Selina’s eyes widened, “Lois Lane isn’t she his girlfriend?” she giggled, “Oh god, I hope the poor dear doesn’t mind that I kissed her boyfriend.”

Bruce told her wryly, “If she minded you’d know about it.”

“Is she tough?”

“I’ve never heard of her backing down from a fight.”

Selina looked disturbed for a moment and Bruce chuckled, “Don’t worry all they’ve ever been is just close friends.”

Selina studied Lois for a few moments, “Nah, I think I can take her anyway.”

He said, “You probably could but remember, to get to Lois Lane you have to go through Superman first.”

Selina smirked and teased, “Batman can take Superman can’t he?”

He thought, ‘Oh he would definitely love to’.

When Superman and Lois turned in mid-air and then headed out of view, probably back towards Metropolis, Bruce turned away. Then Selina reached for his wrist and led him back towards his bed.

~*~

A while later, Bruce left Selina sleeping and he had a shower and then entered the living area wearing boxer shorts and a robe unfastened. The kitchen smelled like cooking and Clark glanced up at him from washing something in the sink. He was wearing the dress shirt and pants he wore to the gala this evening, but he wasn’t wearing his glasses.

Bruce felt sheepish. But what could he say? He was sorry but he wouldn’t admit that to Clark. There was a question in Clark’s eyes but Bruce glanced away not knowing how to answer.

There was a crash and he glanced back up. Clark’s jaw was tensed as he dried his wet hands on a towel. Clark shook his head, rolled down his sleeves, and fastened the cuffs. Bruce walked over to the sink and saw the shattered fragments of what used to be a frying pan. He snorted, he was lucky that wasn’t his face.

He smiled smugly, purposefully goading, “I didn’t realise it would bother you so much.”

Clark looked at him again. He gritted his teeth, “It doesn’t bother me, why should it.” he said, before trying to head for the guestroom door.

Bruce sighed, “Clark.”

~S~

Clark turned and then snapped, “You just had sex with her in that bedroom. Even after what we did earlier and what you wanted.”

Bruce walked towards him, “You said what we did meant nothing.”

He bowed his head and admitted, “I thought that was what you were going to say, but obviously you didn’t think that, so why did you have to bring her back here and fuck her.”

Bruce got in closer, he caught his gaze, and smirked, “You’re jealous.”

Clark held his gaze, and seethed quietly, “Fuck off.”

He leaned in, “You started it. You kissed her first.” Bruce told him.

He was gobsmacked, “Are you really telling me you that brought her home and you slept with her just because I kissed her tonight?”

His best friend shrugged, “I won’t deny I’m attracted to her but if you’d just…”

“You’re a son of a bitch.” Clark accused.

Bruce closed the gap, and murmured against Clark’s lips, “Well, if you hadn’t been trying to fight this…” he motioned between them, his finger playing against Clark’s buttons on his shirt, “I wouldn’t have touched her.”

Clark didn’t back off, he just laughed incredulously, and murmured, “God, Lois was right.”

He felt the warmth of his breath on his lips. “Lois was right about what?” 

“I gave you the benefit of the doubt, I thought you were just confused and didn’t know what you wanted.” Clark brushed his lips against his friend’s, “but she said you were probably doing it to make me jealous and she was right.” 

Then Bruce caught Clark’s bottom lip. He uttered, “She’s a clever woman.” Clark moaned and opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. Bruce’s fingers twisted in Clark’s hair and his friend groaned into his mouth, “She was right you are a super kisser.”

Clark laughed into his mouth, “And you live up to both your reputations Mr Wayne.”

He pulled back and stared at him, he asked, “That’s what she said, were you listening earlier tonight?”

He smiled at his best friend slyly, “Super hearing doesn’t turn off.”

Bruce accused teasingly, “Excuses.”

Clark kissed him again and murmured against his lips, “It’s a good excuse though.”

His friend laughed, “Yeah it is.” and kissed him back.

He let his fingers play over the skin of Bruce’s chest, over his nipple. Bruce hummed into his mouth and grasped and massaged Clark’s chest through his shirt. Clark moaned and licked deeper into his mouth. Bruce sucked his tongue, then he spoke against Clark’s lips, “I always knew you were gorgeous but I never realised you were so sexy, Clark.” 

Clark licked at the taste of Bruce on his lips and smiled with pleasure.

Their attentions were taken when the bedroom door opened a crack and Selina called sleepily, “Bruce, are you out there?”

Then Bruce called, “Yeah, I’m coming.”

The bedroom door closed again and then Bruce pulled away and started heading for the bedroom door. Clark’s hackles rose, he caught him and pulled him back into his embrace and he smiled viciously, “Don’t you dare go back into that bedroom and fuck her after this.”

He reached down and cupped Clark lewdly; Clark’s mouth fell open as his friend felt the beginnings of a hard on. Bruce smiled goadingly in return. “You’ll have to wait your turn.”

Bruce kissed him then he turned away and then entered the bedroom.

Clark stared after him. 

Then he shook his head and grinned, murmuring, “The bastard.”

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: The Cat’s Paw 3/5  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce, Clark/Selina, Bruce/Selina   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,995  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark takes Lois advice.

~B~ 

The next morning Bruce and Selina were in the kitchen. Bruce was wearing his boxer shorts and an unfastened blue robe. Selina was wearing an unbelted red kimono that Bruce had been given as a gift by a Japanese business associate. Bruce admired her in it. She noticed and walked into his arms. He told her honestly, “Toast is as far as I go in the kitchen I’m afraid.”

Selina smiled up at him, “A girl living on her own needs to learn to cook something, or she will starve. I’ll make us something.” 

“Go ahead, be my guest.” He motioned to the appliances.

She glanced towards the guest room. “Is your friend here?” 

Bruce replied, “As far as I know.”

She wondered, “Do you think I should make some for him too?” Bruce shrugged at her, and she decided, “I’ll go ask him.”

She slipped from his embrace and then she headed for the guest room. After a minute, or two she hadn’t come back. So Bruce went to look for her, he came to the guestroom doorway unnoticed. He saw Selina sitting on the edge of the bed. She was gazing at Clark’s face as he slept. He saw her smile and whisper, “Perfect.” 

She reached out and caressed Clark’s plush lips. Then she sculpted his body with her fingertips, following the vein that ran down Clark’s arm. Over his broad chest, his stomach, and then she delicately lifted the sheet out the way. She licked her lips and grinned salaciously as she saw that Clark had slept naked and his morning hardness was pressed against his belly.

Bruce knew he should stop her but he was mesmerised. It was the first time he was seeing his best friend completely naked... and hard, he added as an afterthought. 

Selina ran her finger along the length of it and Clark sighed in his sleep. She leaned in and kissed Clark’s lips. Clark’s mouth opened for her reflexively and then almost at once Clark opened his eyes and he stared at her. He breathed, “You?”

She purred at him, “I couldn’t resist kissing you again.”

She leaned in again to reinitiate the kiss but just as their lips met, Clark softly refused, “No.”

She asked in surprise, “No?”

Clark stuttered, “I… I can’t, you’re with Bruce.”

Selina smiled and said pointedly, “I’m not ‘with’ Bruce; we only met last night.”

He shook his head and said with quiet determination, “Even so I can’t betray him. I won’t.”

Those words that declared his friend’s respect and loyalty meant everything; the emotions that rose within Bruce were almost overwhelming. He was so lucky to have Clark in his life, and if Bruce had his way, he always would be. 

As Clark reached out to move Selina so he could get off the bed, his gaze locked on Bruce in the doorway. He stuttered, “B… Bruce it’s not…”

Selina turned to look too; she was surprised but she didn’t seem a little bit ashamed. Bruce met Clark’s gaze again and he leered at him playfully.

Clark frowned. 

Selina grinned naughtily and then she was pushing Clark back against the pillows. She slung her leg over him and straddled his best friend. Clark’s hands grasped her thighs reflexively, just at the edge of the kimono that she was wearing. He gazed at her and he swallowed nervously. He was still clearly confused and apprehensive as he glanced back at Bruce. 

Bruce raised an eyebrow at his best friend daringly. 

Selina grasped Clark’s face and kissed him and that dragged Clark’s attention back to her. Bruce saw him return the kiss and he saw Clark’s fingers press into the silky soft skin of Selina’s thighs before sliding up further to her hips. Clark panted against her lips, “What the hell are we doing?”

Selina laughed saucily, “Well I know what I want you to do.”

She reached beneath her, she stroked what she found, and then she lowered herself down on to the Man of Steel’s cock. Clark moaned and his eyes rolled back. Selina’s breath hitched and she whimpered, “Oh shit.”

Clark moaned, “Oh god.”

She clenched her teeth, and lifted herself up and sank down again, “Oh… oh fuck, hmm so good.”

Bruce murmured, “Take off the kimono.”

Clark’s gaze darted to him. He shook his head in amazement of what was happening. He licked his lips and then he was doing what Bruce asked. He pushed the red kimono from Selina’s lovely shoulders and tossed it away. Bruce watched as Selina’s fabulous figure tentatively rode his best friend’s fabulous body slowly. 

Bruce’s gaze strayed to her voluptuous ass. He watched as his best friend’s impressive cock thrust into her slowly. As he continued watching, he saw a change as Clark took more control and he began thrusting up harder into her soft yielding body. 

As he watched, Bruce’s own cock was pressed against the flimsy fabric at his crotch. Clark moaned and then his hands cupped and massaged her breasts, and then he dipped his head and sucked a peaked nipple into his mouth and he groaned around it. 

She held Clark’s head to her breast. “Oh fuck yes, ah.”

She turned her head and gazed at Bruce over her shoulder. Her cheeks were pink with the exertion and she smiled revelling in both their admirations. With every motion, she whimpered and gasped in pleasure.

Then Selina was crying out her orgasm, clinging to Clark’s shoulders. “Fuck, I knew from that first kiss you’d be magnificent.”

Clark groaned as he rocked her through her climax and then suddenly he tilted them over, Selina arched against the bed as Clark moved over her. One hand caressed her breast before sliding down to her thighs and spreading them further. Then he began thrusting into her with a long steady rhythm. Selina writhed about and scratched at Clark’s broad back. It made no difference to Clark as he continued on.

Then as he thrust into her, he looked up and locked gazes with Bruce. Bruce swayed forward towards him, but caught himself before he actually took a step closer.

For a second there was a glimmer of something there in Clark’s eyes, something knowing but unsayable and Bruce swallowed to wet his dry mouth. 

Bruce could feel the tent in his boxer shorts but he refused to let himself touch it. He wasn’t going there at all. He couldn’t.

Then Clark returned his attention to Selina, he kissed her and he whispered things into her ear that Bruce could not hear, and her body trembled again. Clark sneaked his hand between them and rubbed her clitoris. Then she was gasping, and her body trembled and she had another orgasm. She panted hoarsely, “Oh god, ah, ah fuck, ah fuck!”

Clark smiled down at her, and Selina’s gaze locked with Clark’s and then he murmured, “Do you want me to come now?”

Selina panted, “Yes fuck yes.” She nodded tiredly but elatedly. 

Bruce found himself nodding along in response.

Then Clark’s gaze returned to Bruce, and Bruce watched as his mouth fell open, then his whole body shuddered as he came to orgasm.  
Clark’s eyes were heavy lidded as he gazed at him, and he panted to get his breath back. As Clark withdrew and moved off her, Selina lolled on the bed and she laughed lazily and asked Bruce, “Hmm why didn’t you join us?”

Bruce shook his head.

She offered, “Next time?”

Clark spoke up, “It was incredible, but I doubt there’ll be a next time.”

She asked enticingly, “No?”

Clark and Bruce’s gazes met and without saying anything they both understood, it was something neither of them could let happen again. What had just happened was already too far. 

Bruce replied, “I don’t think so.”

Then Bruce returned to the lounge and let them get cleaned up.

A few minutes later Selina re-joined him. As she stretched, she declared, “What a night huh, I had the most absurdly great sex with both Superman and Batman. Wow! The only problem is no one would believe me if I told them.”

He said quietly but forcefully, “You better not tell anyone.”

She rolled her eyes, “Your secrets are safe with me; I owe you both for not taking me to the cops.” Then she added wryly; “Besides I doubt you’d want to see me again if I blabbed.”

Bruce asked, “You think I should trust you after what you just did?”

Selina appeared stunned at his statement. As she glanced at the guest room door and back, she asked, “So I’m a tramp for what I just did and your best friend is blameless?” 

“Clark refused until he had a semblance of permission, you had no such qualms.”

Selina pinched her lips in annoyance, “What is this high school? I don’t need your permission, Bruce; I can fuck whomever I want. You’re not my husband.”

“No, I’m not.”

“So that is it, you’re not interested in me now?” Selina demanded.

He wasn’t sure how to answer, Bruce knew he could never be completely serious about Selina Kyle, and with his mission, and her choice of professions it was probably a good thing, especially not after what he had seen in Clark’s eyes as he watched Clark come and the emotions it had stirred in him. It didn’t change the fact that Selina Kyle still intrigued him though.

Selina shrugged, “I guess it’s your loss.”

He approached her and reached for her waist, “I didn’t say that, I just know where we stand now.”

She raised an eyebrow, “So do you still want me to make breakfast?”

He leaned in and kissed her again. “Wait here a moment.”

Bruce went to and opened Clark’s bedroom door. He saw his best friend getting dressed. He admired his naked flesh again. Clark coughed to gain his attention. His gaze rose to his face, and he cleared his throat, “Do you want to join us for breakfast?” 

Clark glanced at him timidly, “It’s okay.”

“Selina is doing the cooking.” He cajoled. 

“No, thanks, I’m not that hungry, I’ll get out of your way.”

“Are you sure?”

His friend nodded, “Yeah, I’m going to the museum today, so I better get going.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later then.”

~*~

Bruce returned to Selina in the kitchen. She asked, “Well, what did he say, does he want something?”

He told her, “I tried to tempt him, but he wouldn’t take the bait.”

“But you’re tempted aren’t you Bruce?” the beautiful brunette inquired.

Bruce glanced back at the guestroom door, “Absolutely.” Then he suggested, “After breakfast, do you want to go and tour the museum with me?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

He shrugged charmingly and noncommittally.

Selina smiled, “That’d be very nice.”

~B~

That afternoon as they were walking around the exhibits at the Gotham museum, Selina leaned in and asked in his ear, "Are you trying to tempt me, showing me all this expensive little treats?"

Bruce smirked, "Actually I’d prefer it if you wasn't tempted at all."

She chuckled lightly, "I know your reputation, are you trying to convince me that you’re a goody-goody?"

Most people even some of his colleagues didn't see him that way either. However, despite his self-made image, that is exactly how he thought of himself. Before he could answer… from behind them, a soft spoken voice answered her question for him. "That’s exactly what he is."

Bruce smiled and turned around, knowing who had his back. Selina turned too. Clark pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He stuttered, "Hi Mr Wayne, Ms Kyle."

Selina frowned at the bespectacled man before her. Bruce grinned, "I’m fine. What do you think of the exhibit?"

Clark shrugged, "It’s okay I guess. Actually, I’ve seen a few of the pieces before. However, I think this is the first time these have been displayed together as a group."

"It's going to be an interesting article then?" he said with a touch of playful sarcasm.

His best friend sighed, "As I said before fluff."

Clark wandered off to try to find something interesting to report. Bruce smiled after Clark's retreating figure. Selina followed his gaze and then her eyes widened with recognition, "Oh my god. Was that...?"

Bruce chuckled, "You mean was that the guy whose back you tried to scratch to pieces this morning, yeah it was."

Her wide eyed gaze was on Clark across the room. Bruce laughed again with mirth and guided her along to the next display.

~S~

Clark gazed into the display case and thought about the last time he saw this particular exhibit. It was when its namesake took him out for the first time. When a pretty brunette woman had interrupted that event too and taken his best friend's attention. It seemed a life time ago now. Then the newly acquainted feminine voice behind him read out the placard, "The chest plate of Alexander the Great."

He glanced down beside him to see Selina Kyle standing with him. He glanced around the room and saw Bruce talking to a stuffy looking older man. Selina informed him, "He’s someone from the museum committee, probably wants a donation from the richest guy in Gotham."

Clark returned his gaze to the bejewelled chest plate. Selina eyed it too. Then she said, "That guy sure liked gemstones. It must weigh a ton.”

He remembered having the chest plate in his hands, when a rogue cop had witnessed him performing a save, long before he had created his alter-ego. That cop had then set about blackmailing him, trying to force him into a life of crime that would have made the Catwoman’s career seem like a child stealing candy.

“Wow look at that thing. Who was that Alexander guy trying to impress, huh?" the cat burglar beside him asked.

Clark smirked at the irony, "I think he was trying to impress everyone."

Selina’s brow creased at his private amusement and then she gazed up at him intently. 

He asked, “How exactly did you manage to convince Bruce to share his identity with you?”

Her gaze slid over him palpably. “The big bad bat wanted to play…”

Clark chuckled in response, “You really expect me to believe you turned him on that much…” She raised a goading eyebrow at him. But he was adamant, “I know Bruce better than anyone, and he wouldn’t, not that easily.”

Selina smiled and conceded, “Actually, he didn’t. You did.”

“What?” he asked in astonishment.

“I didn’t know until you walked in there and interrupted us last night. I recognised you from our encounter on the museum roof. Then Bruce said you were his best friend, so it wasn’t difficult to figure out who he is.”

He ducked his head. He was kind of embarrassed that he was to blame for Bruce’s blown identity.

Selina explained, “When I got back to my car outside the museum, Bruce Wayne was waiting there to seduce me. So you see I did turn him on because he must’ve been so hard and trapped inside that suit that he had to come and find me.” 

Clark asked, “And you, you just let yourself be seduced?”

“Well I’d just had this encounter with two big strapping hero types, and I really needed to satisfy some primitive urges. That kiss was something else by the way.” 

Clark knew himself and he knew he was shy by nurture and nature. In most situations, he would have been terribly embarrassed by having Selina show her attraction so blatantly but there were some people he had found where his real shyness didn’t present itself fully. Selina Kyle seemed to be one of them. His best friend was on the top of that particular list. But saying that, the public version of Clark Kent didn’t have amorous trysts with sexy cat-burglars, so…

Clark met her gaze and then he fumbled his notepad. 

The brunette grinned at him.

"W...what?" he stuttered.

She declared, "Oh you’re just too delightful."

His eyes widened as Selina grasped his arm and started leading him down a corridor that only staff members were supposed to use. She came to an abrupt stop and she pushed him against the wall. 

He swallowed and adjusted his glasses. "What are you doing?"

She reached out and her fingers played against the cotton of his shirt, she groaned as she felt the muscle hidden underneath. 

He licked his lips at feeling her touch, “M...Ms Kyle."

She murmured, "Just wow."

Then her hand trailed down and slipped into his waistband. He gasped, and looked around nervously, "Why’re you doing this?"

She wrapped her fist around his cock, her thumb skimmed the head, and she purred, "I want a follow up to this morning."

He breathed deeply. "We can't."

She leaned in, and her lips brushed his, "Why not..."

“Because…”

"Clark."

Clark turned to the sound of his name. He saw his best friend standing there. There was a moment where nothing happened and then Bruce smirked, “Come on, Selina stop teasing him and leave him alone.” Then he held out his arm to her. 

Clark heard Selina huff under her breath, “Spoil my fun.”

Then she joined Bruce and they turned and walked away out of the corridor, leaving Clark flustered and tense.

~B~

Bruce escorted Selina away from Clark, he whispered, “What did you think you were doing?”

Selina laughed, “And to think I thought he was hot as Superman.” She glanced back at the corridor, “Hmm, he’s just adorable, he’s a journalist right?”

He muttered, “I hope you enjoyed it, it won’t be happening again.”

“What?” she asked incredulously.

Bruce stated, “Just leave him alone.” 

“Are you jealous, Bruce?” she smirked.

 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: The Cat’s Paw 4/5  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce, Clark/Selina, Bruce/Selina   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,183  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: After their experiences with Selina, Bruce’s feelings for Clark come to the fore. 

~B~

“You’re just wasting your time, he’s not interested.” Bruce declared.

Selina laughed again, “For all his bluster, I know that what I held in my hand just then was very interested.”

He leered playfully.

She gazed up at him and raised an eyebrow, “So you’re not really mad?”

When Clark exited the corridor, Bruce’s gaze found him. He glanced at Clark’s crotch and he licked his lips slowly. Clark’s eyes widened as he caught Bruce ogling him again. But then Bruce reached for Selina and wrapped his arm around her waist. Clark’s gaze followed his movement. Bruce saw a glimmer of jealousy again and Bruce smiled.

His phone rang then. Selina grumbled and he shrugged at her and he stepped away and answered it. He found it was a message relayed by the computer in the cave. 

Bruce motioned Clark over to a quiet corner. Clark approached warily, and Bruce said in a business-like manner, "I’ve just gotten a message, we’re needed."

Clark asked, "You mean...?"

Bruce nodded "That's right." then he turned around to find Selina had joined them and was listening. He told her, "I’m sorry about this but we have to go. You’ll have to find you own way home I am afraid."

Selina glanced from Bruce to Clark and back, “Time to be all hero-y huh?”

His best friend answered, “That’s right.”

She smiled at Bruce, “Rain check?”

Clark raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Bruce slowly rolled his eyes at his friend and then he smiled at Selina, “Yes that’d be very nice.”

~*~

Bruce returned to the penthouse. He was tired after today’s adventures.

It had been a gruelling day, which involved a call out by the Justice League, as well as never-ending meetings downstairs with the Wayne Enterprise’s board. When the senior members realised that Bruce was staying at the penthouse upstairs and he was now in reach, they had been insistent in either showing off, or grovelling as they tried to impress him.

He entered the living room to find his friend sitting in the easy chair in the corner, tapping away on his laptop; his glasses were on the side table next to him.

Bruce smiled tiredly but fondly, “Hey, I didn’t realise you were back from your patrol.”

Clark glanced at him a second, “Hey, yeah I got in a few minutes ago.”

He went and flopped on the couch. He sighed at finally getting to unwind. He asked, “So how are you finding your sojourn in Gotham?”

“It’s good.” Clark replied distractedly.

Bruce took a deep relaxing breath and sighed, “That’s good.” He glanced at Clark. He was still focused on the laptop, he asked, “What’re you working on?”

His friend replied, “I’m writing a piece about those sonic weapons dealers today, I’m going to send it off and see if the editor of the local newspaper is interested in it.”

Bruce yawned, “I’m sure they will be. Perry White always publishes your stuff.”

Clark chuckled, “This is different, the story would get lost in the Daily Planet, but in the gun runner’s own country it could make the front page and make an impact on the citizens of that country.”

His eyes closed involuntarily and he murmured, “You think?”

He barely heard the response as he started to drift to sleep. 

~S~

Clark tilted his head and eyed Bruce out the corner of his eye, and then he asked, “So we aren’t actually going to acknowledge what happened this morning?”

Bruce opened his eyes again and glanced at him, and said wryly, “Do you really think we should?”

Clark shrugged, “It depends, are you planning to see Selina again?”

Bruce smiled smugly, “I think the pretty little kitty cat would like to see me again.” 

He asked his friend pointedly, “So you are, and it doesn’t bother you that I had sex with her this morning?”

His mind flashed to the memory of being between Selina’s thighs, of her cries of ecstasy, and Bruce’s eyes as he gazed straight at him as he came. How hard Bruce’s cock had been watching him as he thrust his own cock into her subtle and willing body. 

Bruce swallowed as if he was remembering the same thing, He defended, “It was a fluke, and it isn’t as if she cheated on me, when I was standing there and saw the whole thing.”

Clark breathed deeply. With his eyes locked on his laptop screen, he said cavalierly, “A fluke? From what she said, she would be more than willing for me to fuck her again.”

Bruce narrowed his gaze and said touchily, “You said you wouldn’t do it again.”

Clark smirked, “I meant with an audience, it doesn’t mean I wouldn’t…”

His friend demanded, “You wouldn’t?”

He glanced at Bruce then and raised an eyebrow at him. he goaded, “Maybe I would, and I think she would too, she really enjoyed it.”

“And it doesn’t matter about me.” Bruce growled.

Clark sighed dramatically, “Oh Bruce, of course you matter.” Then he smirked, “You’re the reason I did it in the first place.”

~B~

A shiver went through Bruce’s body. He got up and headed for his bedroom to change out of his suit and tie. 

He returned a few minutes later. He was wearing only silk boxer shorts. Clark glanced up from his screen, his mouth dropped open in awe. Bruce smiled cockily at his reaction. He approached him. Clark cleared his throat and asked huskily, “What are you doing?”

He gazed at him lasciviously, “I think it’s your turn, Clark.”

Bruce reached out, and moved Clark’s laptop and put it aside. Then he held his gaze and kneeled down between Clark’s legs. His best friend shifted about nervously. Then Clark snorted, “Who says I want my turn?” 

“I might’ve believed you, but that was before I saw you come for me this morning...”

Clark raised his eyebrow and leered, “I came for you this morning I did?”

“Yes you did.” He murmured, before reaching for Clark’s zipper. “It was intoxicating. I want to see it again.”

He was very gratified as well as turned on when Clark didn’t fight him; he just held his gaze as Bruce lowered his zipper. Bruce released his best friend’s cock. He groaned at the sight of it. He pumped it slowly. Clark let out a low rumble from his throat as his cock lengthen in Bruce’s fist. Bruce leaned in and spat against the head, and then he used it to ease his stroke. Clark groaned as he unbuttoned his own shirt and spread the fabric. Then he rolled his hips slowly. Bruce admired the length and the girth. He complimented, “I think that’s the most beautiful cock I’ve ever seen.”

Clark’s intent focus slipped as he flashed a bashful grin. Then he moaned lowly as Bruce leaned in and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. Bruce hummed around it; it tasted so good. He took more, and Clark moaned and then slouched back into the chair. Bruce met his gaze and saw heavily lidded eyes gazing back at him. Clark reached out, and cupped the back of his head and encouraged him to return his attention to his cock. Bruce smiled around the head of Clark’s cock. Then he bobbed his head, licking the length, tickling the tip.

Clark moaned, “Oh fuck Bruce, oh yes.”

Bruce made a rumbling noise in his chest, and he grasped Clark’s hips. Clark knew what he was asking for and Clark began thrusting up, and fucked his mouth slowly. And Bruce wallowed in it. He pushed his own hand down his boxer shorts and began jerking himself off. 

He held Clark’s gaze as he pulled his lips off slowly and asked lecherously, “Are you enjoying your turn, Clark?”

Clark grinned wildly at him, “Bastard.”

He laughed, “I bet you love seeing me with your cock in my mouth.”

His best friend smiled cheekily, “I’m going to love seeing you swallow my come as well.”

Bruce hissed with the opposing desires to jerk his cock harder so he could come, and wanting to squeeze it to stop himself coming so it could last longer. He moaned and he sucked the head back inside his mouth. He met Clark’s gaze again, and locked gazes with him until Clark was coming. He stayed there and swallowed the first spurt, because he knew Clark wanted to see him do it. Then he pulled off, and he kept jerking Clark’s cock and the rest of his come landed on Clark’s belly. Bruce met his pleasure filled gaze again, and leaned in slowly and licked the rest of his skin.

Clark’s cheeks were flushed and he smiled a pleased but lazy smile at him. 

Then suddenly Clark was gasping and asking him to stop. Bruce chuckled and continued. Then Clark forcibly made him stop and Bruce ended up gazing up at him from the carpet. Clark gazed down at him, and then he stood up and groaned, “I’m sorry, I’ve got to go there’s an emergency.”

Bruce winced, “Goddamned super-hearing.”

Clark cringed, “Yeah I know.” 

He put himself away. Then he glanced down at Bruce, he groaned, “Thirty seconds leeway.” 

Bruce grinned. Clark walked over, and he kneeled down and he brought Bruce to him. Bruce stretched up and then they kissed for a few moments. Then Clark moaned, and counted down between kisses, “Shit, five – four – three, shit – two.” He groaned with frustration, and pulled back and then rushed off to the emergency.

Bruce flopped down against the carpet and laughed.

~S~

As Superman flew above the clouds on his way back, he evaluated the last few days. It was coming towards the end of his trip to Gotham. Technically, he could have gone home at any time. However, his friend had been right, by staying in Gotham this weekend it had been more realistic to come and go, when everyone knew Clark was on an assignment in Gotham. He had never been caught out before. Well not so much so that he could not smudge the truth and get out of any scrapes anyway.

It had been an eye opening trip seeing evidence of Bruce’s admiration but the one thing he had never expected was what had happened with Selina Kyle. More amazing was it happened with his best friend looking on. What he told Bruce was true, it probably would not have happened if he hadn’t been standing there. Oh, Clark knew he would have been extremely tempted; she was an incredibly sexy woman, and though he would have been loathed to do it, he would have found a way out of it. 

Now on the other hand what was happening with Bruce, it was something else entirely. He was still turned on from what happened before. He’d never had an experience were it was so sexy but so comfortable at the same time.

He returned from the emergency to the penthouse on the top floor of Wayne Tower. The place was in darkness so he assumed Bruce had gone on his patrol. 

Damn it was probably for the best. He was going to have to leave it and sooner or later, tonight would be just some random late night slightly dirty indiscretion that neither of them called to mind. He knew that was what Bruce would say anyway, so it was best not to expect anything different, because nothing serious would come of it he knew.

He opened the balcony doors and strode in. He was on the way to the guest room when the feminine voice purred, “Hello Superman.”

He came to a halt, turned and found Catwoman perched on the back of the couch in the darkness. He was a little surprised but he didn’t let it show. He raised an eyebrow, he commented, “Stealthy.”

She said smugly, “I know.” A tiny crease came to her brow as she asked, “You don’t live here do you?”

He explained, “No, I’m just visiting.”

Superman gazed at her, he slowly checked out her leather clad appearance. A sultry smile came to her lips as she saw it. She asked wryly, “So does the confidence come with the suit, because the last time I was here in this penthouse it took you a little while to find it.”

He could admit to himself that her presence in the penthouse with Bruce had thrown him last night. And waking up to find a beautiful woman touching him wasn’t commonplace either but he wasn’t going to admit it to her. He shrugged, “I wasn’t expecting you here that is all.”

She stood up from the couch, and sauntered towards him. The length of her whip swung from her like a tail, he noticed and he smiled with amusement. 

She asked him, “Do you know what it’s like to hanker after some mind-blowing sex, but find yourself trapped behind a skin tight suit?” she leered, “How hard it is?”

He didn’t know if she was trying to play with him or simply unnerve him. After rocking her through multiple orgasms, she had to do better than that. He held her gaze with a glint in his eyes, “Really I’ve never had that problem myself.”

She laughed with delight and reached out, her fingers playing at the fabric at the edge of his belt. They gazed at each other. Selina whispered, “Prove it.”

He had told Bruce he might do it again. But honestly, he had only said it to get a reaction out of him and what a reaction he had got. But now he asked, “What about Bruce?” 

She sniggered, “You really are too nice.”

“I care about him.”

“I told Bruce I can fuck who I want and right now I want you.”

It was naughty and he felt a little wicked and it certainly wasn’t in keeping with his image. He remembered how Bruce had taken her to bed even after he had kissed Clark and told him he wanted him… twice. He reached out to her front zipper of her leather suit and he teased it down slowly, baring her pert breasts. He murmured, “And afterwards you will fuck Bruce?”

She caught her lip between her teeth and replied sassily, “Yes I might but only as long as you haven’t tired me out completely that is.”

Superman leaned in and whispered against her lips, “Bad girl.”

She whispered back, “That’s what I am.”

He smiled and took her mouth with his. She moaned breathily and Superman’s cock flexed hearing it. He ran his hands down her back, he grasped her ass, and he lifted her and her legs wrapped around his waist. He walked backwards blindly carrying her to the couch until his legs met the cushions. He sat down and her amazingly pert breasts were at mouth level. He gazed up at her face and Selina gave him a fierce smile. He mirrored it and then he slowly fastened his lips around her nipple. He moaned around the sweet flesh of it, and she moaned in response. He caressed her nipple, and then sucked the other breast. She arched against him, grinding down onto his crotch. 

He kissed her mouth again and then he helped her pull her leather outfit off, until she was naked save for her head gear. He asked, “Aren’t you going to take it off?” 

“Are you going to take off the cape?” she challenged.

He didn’t know what that had to do with anything, but he chuckled and then he unfastened the cape and draped it over the other chair. He turned back to Selina and she complimented, “Nice ass.”

She was the second person to notice his ass in this new uniform. He smiled in response and stepped forward. As he did, she removed her mask.

She held his gaze and spread her legs for him. The invitation was obvious he knew what she wanted. He just watched her reactions. At first, she smirked at him daringly, and she was eagerly eyeing his crotch. Then as the time lingered she frowned and squirmed against the couch. 

He licked his lips, and she whimpered.

He smiled, “Are you wet?”

She grimaced, “You bastard.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

He smiled and fell to his knees in front of her. He pushed her back against the cushions. Then he bowed his head and he licked against her and tasted her. She moaned in pleasure. He echoed it and kissed her pussy, and she cried breathily, “After the last time, this is… what I wanted… to see, ah, to know…” 

He smiled against her with mischief and pride.

He pushed his tongue inside slowly enjoying the taste of her. “Oh god, yes.” she whimpered. 

The beautiful burglar cried out in pleasure. She grasped his head and tried to force him even closer. He hungrily obliged her, and then he focused on her clitoris, and sucked and flicked his tongue against it, watching her as he did so, until she was almost incoherent, and her body shook and the warmth of her pleasure met his tongue. 

He pulled back and she smiled drowsily at him as he let her body relax against the cushions for a moment. The sounds of the door shutting made them turn and look. 

His best friend was standing there; Bruce had a practised blank expression on his face. He gazed at Clark and said calmly, “You actually did it?” 

Clark wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Selina smirked and said, “Not so blameless now huh?”

He turned and glared at her. She was still in the position he had left her, her legs still spread brashly. Clark turned back to see his best friend staring at her. Bruce asked, “Is that why you came back here, to prove a point?”

Selina shook her head exasperatedly. She stood up and began redressing in her outfit. She condemned, “You know what? I don’t know how you go on with your playboy lifestyle because you sure as hell don’t seem to understand the simple idea of a no strings attached fuck. I came back because I enjoyed myself with both of you - plain and simple. Your best friend here was happy with that so why aren’t you?”

Bruce snapped, “I don’t care who you fuck Selina, just not him.” he said pointing at Clark.

She declared, “I’m out of here.” she turned to Clark, “If you ever feel like it again Clark, find me, I’m sure it will be easy for you to do that. I think you must have the patience of a saint to be friends with him. Good luck, you’re going to need it.”

After she left, Clark and Bruce was left staring at each other intensely.

 

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: The Cat’s Paw 5/5  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,247  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: The games are over, who is going to be the winner?

~S~

Bruce asked his tone harsh, “Why?” Clark breathed through his nose. He glanced away. His friend demanded, “Can’t think of an excuse?”

He turned back and glared, “Wait one goddamned minute, Selina is a free agent she made it clear she’s not your girlfriend, and more importantly, you didn’t have any problem watching me fuck her. In fact that tent in your shorts this morning proved that it turned you on.”

Bruce glared at him with his jaw flexed but didn’t reply.

Clark continued his questioning, “You just told her you don’t care who she fucks, so why does it bother you when it’s me?”

He smiled tightly and he still didn’t reply. 

Instead of faltering because of Bruce’s silence, it actually emboldened Clark. The other day Bruce had told him he was good at flirting, it was time to see how good he was. He stepped forward until he was up real close. He murmured, “You know Bruce, I find it so hard to resist, seeing that incredible body, all the flirting and those come hither looks, those intense eyes watching me come.”

Bruce’s breath hitched but he didn’t turn his gaze away.

“She was so wet for me. You know what that’s like don’t you, Bruce, knowing how much a beautiful woman wants you. Knowing you can just pull her panties down, and she will wrap her legs around you and you can glide your cock inside so easily.” 

His best friend made a throaty rumbling sound in his chest. 

Clark leaned in closer and whispered, “Do you know what’s just as good? When a gorgeous man lies there and lets you slowly open his ass up for your cock.” Bruce gasped, the warm air glancing over Clark’s lips, “You know when his cock is rock hard and needy, but he wants you so badly that he lays still and lets you take your time.” 

He was already hard from his encounter with Selina and he found pressing Bruce’s buttons was making his cock ache. He decided to throw caution to the wind and Clark reached up and rubbed his thumb over Bruce’s lips. He whispered, “That’s what you want, that’s why you warned her off and that’s why you don’t want anyone else fucking me.”

Bruce winced and then walked away.

~B~

A few moments later, alone in his bedroom as Bruce removed his clothes; he became aware of the unmistakable tightness at his crotch. He hissed and let his jeans fall to his ankles. Then he reached down and squeezed the bulge there. Shit. He squeezed again. 

He started when there was a knock on his bedroom door. He grimaced and called, “What do you want?”

Clark sounded repentant through the door, “Bruce, I need to talk to you.”

“Go ahead.” He answered.

“Let me in please.” Clark murmured.

“I can hear you just fine.” He stalled.

“Open the damn door, Bruce.” Clark said with annoyance.

Bruce swallowed, “It’s okay. I accept your apology.”

“I didn’t apologise.”

“Okay then, I apologise. I overreacted.”

Clark said wearily, “Bruce, we need to talk.”

“It doesn’t matter; it’s fine, just go to bed.” he insisted.

He heard Clark mutter, “Hard-headed…”

Then there was silence and Bruce’s body released the tension building inside him. Then he cringed as he realised, he was Batman – defender of Gotham - a superhero, and he had hidden from Superman behind a closed not even locked bedroom door. 

Shit. And didn’t that make him feel even worse about himself. He went to the door and turned the lock.

~*~ 

Bruce stripped off his clothes and climbed into his bed. His gaze found the tent in the sheets. He groaned and he reached under the sheets for his hard cock. He stroked it slowly, with a barely there touch. He hissed quietly, “Oh shit.” as it lengthened. He moved the sheet out of the way. His other hand reached for and massaged his balls. His mind drifted to the vision of his best friend, hard cock outlined in his uniform and his cheeks flushed with arousal, whispering deliciously dirty little things to him. His toes curled as his cock flexed in his grasp. He moaned, “Shit, yes please Clark.” and he quickened his stroke.

Then there was a crunching noise and then the bedroom door opened.

He came to an abrupt halt, as he saw that Clark had not gone to bed as he had told him. After breaking the lock on the door, he was now standing there gazing at him, he was now shirtless only wearing his jeans. Clark looked so sexy standing there. Bruce realised his own state of undress, as well as the undeniable hard on that was plainly on view.

His best friend’s eyes glinted in the dusky light, as he gazed at Bruce’s cock, and he smirked, “Nice cock.”

He griped, “Oh fuck.” 

“Are you going to tell me what’s really going on with you?”

He sighed, “You already know, don’t you?”

“Tell me anyway.”

Bruce reached out, and cupped himself. He murmured, “This, this is what’s going on with me.” 

Clark groaned at his exhibition, and murmured huskily, “That means what?” 

Bruce swallowed with nerves and then admitted, “It’s for you, Clark. I’m hard for you and you know it.”

Clark smiled at him impishly. Clark’s hand reached down and palmed his own crotch. Then Bruce’s jaw dropped as Clark reached down and unfastened his own jeans. Even as Clark unbuttoned his jeans, and slipped them, and his boxer shorts off, Bruce couldn’t believe Clark was doing this. 

Clark walked naked towards the bed. Bruce’s gaze lingered on the impressive cock pointing straight at him. He got control of his wits and replied; “Now like I said before that is a beautiful cock.”

His friend raised an eyebrow, “Thank you.”

Then he climbed on the bed slowly and positioned himself between Bruce’s thighs. Clark reached out and he wrapped his fist around both of them and began jerking them together. Bruce licked his drying lips as Clark continued stroking both their cocks together. His hands skated slowly along his friend’s body, finding his ass and grasping it. Bruce said gutturally, “Such a nice ass too.”

Clark groaned and rolled his hips and his cock rubbed against his in the confines of his fist. Bruce bucked up needful and wanting, “Oh shit, Clark shit.”

Clark met his gaze so close, he gave him a knowing smile, and then he moved down the bed. He asked, “Is this what you want?” His best friend gazed at his cock, he murmured only a few inches from the tip, “That’s more than nice, I wonder if it tastes as good?”

Bruce rumbled with desire, “Are you sure you’re Clark Kent?”

Clark raised an eyebrow, “Would you care right now if I wasn’t?” he asked and Bruce stared at him with a touch of horror at the possibility. 

Clark chuckled at his reaction, and leaned up and breathed against his lips, “You do care don’t you, don’t worry it’s me.”

He snarled quietly, “With our lives that’s not funny.”

His friend shrugged, “I’m sorry it was a joke.”

“You know I don’t like jokes Clark.”

Clark nodded sympathetically, “I know.” Then he murmured, “Let me make it up to you.”

He grasped Clark’s head and he kissed him and pushed his tongue into his best friend’s mouth. Their tongues tangled and Bruce let out an unconscious growl, Clark smiled against lips and deepened the kiss.

Then Clark pulled back and he stroked Bruce’s cock firmly and fast, not super-fast but enough so Bruce’s cock was so fucking deliciously hard and aching. Bruce hissed. “Damn Clark.” 

Then he studied Bruce’s aching cock again. Clark groaned and then he bowed his head and sucked the head into his mouth. Bruce’s body quivered as his friend’s tongue licked his hardened flesh. Clark sucked the head, and held his gaze. Bruce returned that gaze with fascination. As his lips pulled off slowly, Clark moaned and whispered against the tip, “You feel so good in my mouth.”

Bruce panted with arousal. He gritted his teeth, “Oh fuck.”

He cupped Clark’s head and he pushed him back down. Clark hummed and took him back inside again. Then Clark licked down it and then he was mouthing his balls. Bruce hissed with pleasure and groaned, “Fuck, so good.”

Then Clark went lower and licked his way to Bruce’s ass. Bruce’s mouth fell open silently, while Clark was making sounds of hunger and pleasure. Bruce began shaking his head, “You have your mouth…”

His moist tongue pressed in against him.

“…fuck your tongue…”

Clark groaned against him, “Oh Bruce, you taste so good.”

Bruce shook his head against the pillow, and he stammered, “Oh no.”

Clark hummed against him, “Oh yes.”

His breathe stuttered, and he tried to squirm away. But Clark grasped his hips in his immoveable clasp and continued his attention. Bruce whimpered, “Oh god, ah hmm, oh god.” Clark grasped Bruce’s well-muscled thighs and began pushing them back against his chest. Bruce gasped again, “Oh no.” 

He tried to pull away, but before he managed it, his best friend dragged him back across the bed and flipped him over onto his front. Then Clark was spreading his ass cheeks and his tongue was back on him. Bruce cried out in exasperation and frustration. He tried to move again and Clark caught both his hands in his immensely strong grip and pinned them down to the bed. He told him, “Stay still!”

He growled, “Asshole.”

Clark laughed, “Yes.” and then licked Bruce’s again.

He moaned, “I’m going to kill you. Let me go.”

His best friend asked, against Bruce’s smooth ass cheek, “Have you got some lube?”

He answered irately, “No I haven’t got any lube.”

“I’m not letting you up then.”

Bruce whimpered into his pillow, as Clark’s mouth returned to his ass. He breathed steadily and tried to stay in control. As Clark’s warm, wet tongue massaged him, and relaxed and worked him open, he moaned, “I can’t believe this is happening.”

Clark’s teeth grazed one of his ass cheeks as he asked, “You didn’t realise the gorgeous man I was talking about earlier was you?”

He groaned into the pillow, and asked desperately, “So that’s what you want me to do just stay still?”

“Actually right now I want you to get on your knees.”

Bruce smiled slyly, “Let me go and I will.”

His best friend laughed, “Oh Bruce you’ll have to do better than that. I know how fit you are. I know you can kneel up without your hands.”

He grumbled at being thwarted and Clark ordered in a no nonsense tone, “Right now!”

He growled and then he manoeuvred onto his knees while Clark kept hold of his wrists. He promised, “You’re going to pay for this Clark.”

Clark changed position, taking hold of both of Bruce’s wrists in one strong grasp. With his other, he knocked Bruce’s thighs wider open and reached down between Bruce’s spread thighs. He took hold of Bruce’s rock hard cock and jerked it. He murmured, “Yeah, because you don’t like this at all, do you Bruce?”

Bruce moaned, as his hard and aching cock was stimulated. Clark released it and it sprang back and slapped Bruce against his belly.

Then Clark retook his previous hold, holding a wrist in each hand, and then he returned to Bruce’s ass. He licked and kissed it and he made hungry noises against him again. Bruce mumbled inaudibly into the pillow and Clark pulled back and breathed against his ass. He felt it quiver. Clark asked huskily, “What did you say?”

He lifted his head and snarled over his shoulder, “You heard me, eat it, you bastard eat it.”

Then Clark growled himself and then did just that. And Bruce thrust himself back for every lick and every thrust of his best friend’s tongue.

His body was in melt down, Bruce couldn’t stand it anymore, and he begged, “Please, Clark fuck, yes fuck me.”

His best friend’s mouth left him, and his arms were raised higher and then the tip of Clark’s cock was at his ass. With a rumble Clark asked, “You want this?”

Bruce admitted, “It’s like you said before I don’t want you fucking anyone else.”

As Clark’s cock breached him, Bruce cried out against the mattress. Clark continued to fill him slowly but relentlessly. Clark moaned, “Oh fuck you’re so deliciously tight… that’s it let me in, huh-huh let me in.” 

Then Bruce’s body trembled, as Clark pulled all the way out, there was a long pause and Bruce arched his back waiting, Clark growled and slowly thrust back inside him. He did it again and again until Bruce was taking him smoothly. 

“Good?” Clark checked with him.

Bruce hissed, “So good.”

Then Clark pulled almost all the way out and then thrust back in hard. Bruce grunted at the impact, his arms straining in Clark’s grasp.

Bruce whined as Clark fucked him with a hard relentless rhythm. God it was fucking good. He panted out to his best friend, “Oh shit Clark. You’re fucking me so good.”

“Yeah, oh yes Bruce.” Clark answered hoarsely.

He growled, “I want to see your face when you come for me.”

Clark panted, “Oh Bruce.”

Then he thrust in to the hilt and then he released Bruce’s wrists, and grasped his waist and settled them on their sides. Bruce twisted his upper body and met Clark’s lust filled gaze. Clark smiled at him and then they leaned in together and kissed passionately. 

Then Clark began moving again, thrusting into him slowly. 

His friend’s hand caressed his cheek, his jaw, then down to his chest, massaging it, then down to his abdomen and then took his cock in hand and stroked it. Clark bowed his head, and licked and kissed and sucked Bruce’s chest, his nipple. Bruce threw his head back and moaned with pleasure as his whole body was consumed by Clark Kent.

Clark returned to his lips and Bruce moaned into his mouth and then Clark speeded up and he thrust harder. Then Clark was moaning and his breath tickled his ear, “Oh Bruce, Bruce.”

Bruce grabbed his head and he watched as his best friend fell apart before his eyes. 

Then Clark’s warm come spilled into his ass. Bruce’s aching cock flexed at the feeling. As Clark withdrew carefully, Bruce manoeuvred and he rolled them over. Clark groaned and let him. Then as he braced himself over his chest, he grabbed a handful of Clark’s hair. Clark knew what he wanted, and he opened his mouth for him. He pushed the head of his cock into Clark’s mouth. Clark’s lips closed around it with a hum. 

While feeling his friend’s own come inside his ass, he then began thrusting down, and Clark let him fuck his mouth. Bruce thrust deeply and Clark’s hands cupped his ass and encouraged him. Clark held his gaze the whole time until Bruce stilled on the precipice and then he fell over it and he came in his best friend’s waiting and willing mouth.

He panted hoarsely. He squeezed his cock while gazing down at the sight of his best friend licking away his come. 

He lunged down and he kissed him. Clark returned the kiss frantically until it slowed and they both opened their eyes and watched each other as they kissed away any remnants of his own taste between them. Bruce whispered, “I love seeing you come for me.”

~S~

His best friend was lying sleeping naked beside him. Tonight had been intensely passionate and scary at the same time. Even though this was new to them, they both knew and responded with the deftness of their previous synchronicity. They knew exactly what the other hungered for, what they needed from each other. He thought about their kisses, they had been frantic and hungry and he had relished them. He licked his lips at the thought of Bruce’s come, and his lips, and his tongue, his ass. 

Bruce would probably be happy with these sexual encounters and leave the real relationship stuff out of it. Clark knew he was never going to be able to pretend that he was fine with that.

~*~

The next morning, Clark began collecting his stuff from around the penthouse. When Bruce came out of his bedroom bleary eyed, he came to a halt and asked, “What are you doing?”

“It’s alright. I’m going home to Metropolis.” Clark told him.

Bruce was left standing there looking like he didn’t know what to do or say. Clark held his gaze a very long moment. He sighed, “Don’t worry I’m not an idiot, I know you Bruce, I know what you’re like. I know what this was.” 

Then he continued. Once Clark had his stuff together, he found Bruce looking out of the window at the Gotham skyline. Bruce turned to him and Clark said, “So I wanted to say bye, and to say for the most part it had been really nice staying here with you.” Then Clark sighed, “I’ll see you later.”

“Clark.” he exhaled.

Clark shook his head and grimaced, “Damn, I know…”

Bruce just gazed at him and still didn’t know what to say. He turned and headed for the door, and then Bruce blurted out, “I don’t know what this thing between us is. I just don’t want you to leave like this.” 

Clark turned and stared at him. His best friend appeared taken aback by his own outburst. Clark put down his bags. He said understandingly, “It’s okay I get it, Bruce I know relationships aren’t your thing. We’re still friends.”

Then his friend spoke softly, “You do know I’m not the Lothario I make myself out to be, I’m not really like that… This weekend I was playing with you, shit I mean… playing ‘with’ you… damn it I mean it was fun.” 

He smiled at his fluster and nodded, “I know that, I get it, but I need more than that. I need a… a partner.” 

Bruce gave him a small smile, “I know that about you too. All I know is that everything that happened here only happened because you’re my best friend and now I want you more than anything.” 

“Yeah.” Clark agreed softly. 

Then Bruce approached him and he reached out, “I’m willing to try it your way.”

“Really…?” he asked in disbelief.

Bruce nodded, “Yes.”

He pulled Bruce in close, Clark smiled knowingly, “Let me tell you something about your best friend… I have realised... you have made me realise…” Clark closed the gap between them and kissed him. It was soft and sweet. This was so different from the passionate kisses of the last few days, but somehow it was just as intense. 

Clark groaned, “So we’re going steady now?”

“Something like that.” Bruce agreed. He kissed his best friend again. Then Bruce demanded lightly, “What about Selina?”

“You don’t want me to see her again?” he asked.

“No.” he said simply.

Clark smiled, “Then I won’t, what about you and Selina?”

Bruce admitted, “I only want to be with you.”

Clark smiled bashfully and agreed, “Okay.”

 

The end


End file.
